


Only Dying A Little Bit

by VagaryInNeverland



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, How do I tag?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Peter, Revenge, Short, Spideypool - Freeform, just a minor villain, random oc character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagaryInNeverland/pseuds/VagaryInNeverland
Summary: In which Peter gets hurt really badly during a fight with some random OC villain called Crawler (don't worry his lame ass is only in the fic for like twenty seconds tops)  and he calls Wade who comes and patches him up. Wade also wouldn't mind getting some revenge, because nobody is allowed to hurt his baby boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I first posted this on Wattpad and thought I'd post it here too. Hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think!!

Peter gasped as the bullet hit him, tearing into his stomach. He didn't actually feel the pain until almost a minute later but when he did feel it, it was excruciating. It was like someone was pulling barbed wire through his stomach. He bit his lip, hard enough to make it bleed, as he stood up quickly finishing the bad guy off, webbing him to a lamppost, for the cops who were watching in concern. He limped towards them and gave a thumbs up, though much less enthusiastic than the usual thumbs up.  
"Y-you should go to a hospital." One police officer said nervously. Peter looked over at her; she was short and had her dark hair pulled into a tight bun, she was only young, probably about 21 and she looked terrified but so determined that Peter almost laughed.  
"I'm fine. If all it took to stop me was one lousy bullet I wouldn't be here today, huh?" Peter said and the girl hesitated before slowly nodding.  
"Catch ya later boys and girls." He called whizzing away with his web and telling himself he just had to make it home before he passed out. He'd been shot before, granted not that many times and only once had he been shot in such a vital place, but he had been shot before. However, he'd already been in bad shape when he went into the fight, he'd had a couple of stab wounds from his previous fight that hadn't healed yet and he noticed that he healed slower the more wounds he had and the more serious those wounds were, so right now his healing ability was taking its sweet time to do any healing. Peter managed to get into his apartment, collapsing into the floor. This was not so good. He should probably get somebody who could patch him up before he passed out and continued to bleed out on the floor. He reached for the phone that he kept hidden away in his suit, scrolling through the contacts as he tried to determine who to call. Finally he stopped on a name, Wade Wilson, he'd be able to help without putting Peter in danger of having his secret identity revealed to others, besides Wade already knew who Peter really was. He pressed the call button and it rung four times before Wade picked up.  
"Hey my cuddle buddy." Wade said and Peter could make out the sound of clashing metal, so he was in the middle of a fight.  
"I- I'm a bit h-hurt." Peter managed before he started spluttering and coughing on his own blood for a moment, this was very not good. Peter heard a man scream as he died on the other end and then he had Wade's full attention.  
"Peter? Can you tell me where you are?" He asked  
"My a-apart-me-ment. 'S n-not as b-ad as i-it sou-nds" Peter gasped out wondering why everything hurt so bad.  
"Oh, so your not dying?" Wade asked brightly and Peter could hear him starting a car engine.  
"On-only a li-litt-le b-it."  
"Only dying a little bit? Well that sounds like you're doing fine then, you know I might stop and get some hotdogs on my way." Wade said and Peter half laughed before he started to choke again, it took him a minute before he could breathe again.  
"Peter? You still with me?" Wade asked and Peter could hear the engine shut off and running footsteps.  
"Yea." Peter breathed and only a few seconds later his door was thrown open and Wade was crouching over him.  
"Yea, you really do look just peachy, don't know why I didn't stop for those hotdogs, I'm sure you would've been fine." Wade said sarcastically as he got the medkit from Peters bathroom -this wasn't the first time he'd patched Peter up, although it had never been this bad before. Wade got the small pair of scissors and cut Peter's SpiderMan outfit off carefully, it was too risky to try and peel it off his body so Peter would just have to make a new suit. Wade winced when he saw the damage inflicted on Peter's body, and looked up at the boy to find that he'd lost consciousness. Wade quickly worked on stitching up the stab wounds and then he got to work on digging the bullet out. He talked while he worked, just soft muttering under his breath, he wasn't really sure if he was talking to himself or to the unconscious Peter. He had a pair of tweezers in the hole in Peter's stomach when the boy woke up. Peter whimpered and his whole body tensed, his face contracting in pain. Wade grabbed his hand reassuringly and Peter held it weakly as though he wasn't even aware of it.  
"Shh, it's ok. Go back to sleep, baby boy." Wade whispered and Peter relaxed a bit at his voice, he nodded as he slowly slipped to sleep. Wade continued, tried not to worry about how incredibly slowly Peter seemed to be healing; it was like when you look at a clock too many times and you almost convince yourself it's not moving. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Only a Little Bit Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you like my story!!...or if you hate it...well probably don't leave kudos if you hate it...well if you wanna leave kudos then great but yep, this is the part where I get off my phone and go to sleep.

Peter woke up to hear a voice. It was Wade, he was lying on the bed next to Peter, as he stared up at the ceiling and said something about tacos. Peter tried to get in a sassy remark but only ended up making a pitiful groaning sound. Wade sat up quickly, leaning over him.   
"Hey sunshine. Welcome back to the world of the living. How you feeling?" Wade asked  
"Only a little bit dead." Peter rasped out recalling their previous conversation and Wade laughed. Wade helped Peter sit up a little, making soothing noises when Peter whimpered. Wade reached over and picked up a glass from the bedside table, helping Peter to take little, slow sips from the glass.  
"You were banged up pretty bad baby boy." Wade said his tone laced with hardness and Peter recognised the edge to his words and he tensed a little.  
"Nothing too major. Hey, at least I get a few free sick days." Peter said with a nervous laugh that faded away quickly when Wade didn't join in.  
"Name." Wade said and Peter bit his lip anxiously, he didn't like this.  
"Wade, it's fine, I wasn't that hurt." Peter said and Wade looked at him.  
"For a moment there I was worried I'd never see those baby blues of yours ever again." Wade said softly before he hardened again with steely determination "I'm not letting that happen again. Tell me the name or I'll find out my own way Peter. " Wade said and Peter looked away, fully aware the Wade could and would find out easily.   
"He called himself Crawler. But it doesn't matter, I got him, he's locked up Wade, he won't hurt me again." Peter said hoping to calm him.  
"Damn right he won't hurt you again." Wade said and Peter watched as he picked up a duffle bag that Peter knew contained his weapons and his Deadpool outfit.   
"Please, Wade, please don't. Please." Peter begged and though Wade slowed his actions a little, he didn't stop. His hand was on the door handle when Peter blurted it out.   
"Please don't leave me alone. I don't wanna be alone." He said his voice thick. Wade stopped, standing frozen.   
"Please. Please, just, just sit with me? Just talk to me? Please?" Peter asked praying to a god he didn't believe in that he could convince Wade not to do this. Of course, everything he said was true, he really didn't want to be left alone, but he also hated the idea of Wade killing somebody for him. He knew what Wade did, knew he killed people, he was a mercenary for hire, but Peter also knew the effect, the toll it had on Wade. Peter had been there for nightmares, he'd been there after the occasional break down, he'd heard about how sometimes Wade just refused missions for no apparent reason (Usually Peter later found out there were kids or a family involved). He didn't want Wade to suffer, even if it was only the slightest of regrets, he didn't want to be the cause of any of his pain. Wade hesitated a moment longer, turning to look at Peter who lifted a hand towards him, a gesture that asked him to stay.   
"Please." Peter said and Wade lifted his hand from the door, slowly dropping the duffle bag from his shoulder and moving towards the bed. He slowly climbed onto the bed, laying out next to Peter who smiled and let out a relieved breath. Peter gently shifted himself so that he could lay his head on Wade's chest. Wade threaded his fingers through Peter's hair and looked at him with warmth.  
"What am I gonna do with you? Huh, baby boy?" Wade murmured softly and Peter closed his eyes as Wade began to talk, letting his voice lull him into a deep sleep.


	3. Epilogue

Deadpool waved to Peter, watching as the boy swung away on his webs, adorned in his brand new Spider-Man suit, before Wade turned away. He whistled under his breath, keeping the tune up, only stopping when he reached his destination. He slipped into the building, he was unseen and unheard, he was nothing more than a shadow here and the squeak of spandex there. He dodged all their cameras, broke and picked and cheated his way through the locks and secret it systems. Finally he found the man he was looking for.   
"Crawler. You busted up my baby boy pretty bad the other day. I'm here to make sure you pay for laying a finger on him." Wade said in a light tone, smiling as he unseathed his katana. The best he could hope was that this never made it into the news, that the incident wasn't the title of the newspaper that Peter would see while he ate breakfast the next morning. He didn't want Peter to worry, didn't want him to hurt and to feel guilty. He just wanted to protect his baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The End~   
> I hope you guys liked it!! Please leave comments, you seriously don't know how happy it make sure me when people comment.


End file.
